The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for positioning and joining fabric sections. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method for positioning and joining hook and eye tabs to the back strap portions of a brassiere.
Manual methods and apparatuses for the fabrication of brassiere type garments are well known in the art. Additionally, automatic devices for performing the positioning and joining of the hook and eye tape to the back strap portion are known. For example, in one particular method hook tape and eye tape sections are employed which each have a pair of separated end flaps. The desired tape section is secured in a clamp or held by hand and the back strap portion is inserted between the two flaps. The assemblage is then sewn securely together. For the most part, the hook tape, eye tape and back strap portion are of the same width which facilitates the alignment. However, the respective lengths of the hook tape and eye tape vary as does the stitch pattern which is employed therewith in the securement to the back strap portion. Thus, with a prior art automated apparatus for performing the operations hereunder consideration, it may be possible to secure both the hook tape and eye tape portions with the same clamping system, however, difficulty would be experienced in the performance of the sewing operation. That is, the sewing operation in prior art devices has been controlled through the use of a cam assembly. As is apparent, problems are created thereby if the stitch pattern for joining the hook tape is different from that employed in joining the eye portion. For the most part, the prior art combinations even with respect to automated mechanisms suffer from this lack of versatility in that cams must be changed in order to change stitch patterns.